


Steve Rogers is The Nightmare Before Christmas

by stevebuckytickles



Series: Christmas in October, and November, and December ("and Janu-"   "No Steve.") [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is a little shit, Cute, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Giggling, Halloween, Laughter, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tickling, giggles, halloween fluff, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: There are two types of people. The ones who celebrate Hallween on October thirty-first, and Christmas on December twenty-fourth/twenty-fifth. Then there were the people that celebrated Christmas October to December.Steve was the latter.Bucky was not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas in October, and November, and December ("and Janu-"   "No Steve.") [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Steve Rogers is The Nightmare Before Christmas

Steve could watch Christmas movies every night for the rest of his life. He loved the cheesiness of them. He loved the holiday feel of them. The coming together of families, or the romance of two people spending Christmas together, or watching kids open their gifts on Christmas morning. Even better, Christmas specials. Steve loved seeing his favorite shows all Christmas-ed out. He also loved when -

"Steve, are you kidding?"

"What?"

"We're not watching a Christmas movie -"

"You said no Christmas in October."

"But it's barely November."

"Not October."

"Halloween was yesterday."

"That means it was the thirty-first yesterday. The first of November today, it's not October anymore."

"Yeah, Steve, I know, but the Halloween de -"

"Don't we have this argument every year?"

Bucky just sighed, "Yes."

"And who wins?"

"The Halloween decorations are still up." Bucky completely ignored Steve's question, but that only answered it. Steve always won because he was stubborn like no one Bucky has ever met. Plus, it was mostly a joke. Bucky understood how important Christmas was to Steve, but he drew the line at listening to Christmas music while decorating for Halloween.

_________________

"Merry Christmas," Bucky had said on October twenty-fourth while they were decorating for Halloween. He shoved a wrapped box at Steve. The wrapping paper was with a whole bunch of Santas all over, all saying "hoe, hoe, hoe". Purposely spelled like that, of course.

The box contained Steve's, already owned and well used, headphones because Bucky could not stand hearing _Underneath the Christmas Tree_ one more time while they were putting up fake spider webs in their bushes. Steve burst out laughing, and Bucky couldnt help his smile as Steve took the hint, and turned off the Christmas music. Steve was too much sometimes.

_________________

Also at watching Christmas movies while they passed out Halloween candy. The looks they had got from trick-or-treaters.

_________________

Bucky shut the door, a light blush on his face from the little girl asking why there was a Christmas movie on inside, and the strange look from her mother, and sat down next to Steve. He had insisted that Steve turned it off.

"But Bucky -"

"No."

"Our house can be like the _The Nightmare Before Christmas_"

"You're watching _Frosty the Snowman_."

"It's a short movie, let me finish it, then -"

Bucky hadn't even let Steve finish, "You're the nightmare," he muttered under his breath, fighting his smile at Steve's adorable insistences. Then, he reached out, and squeezed Steve's side one time before the blonde squeaked.

Steve, out of whatever reaction he was having to the surprise ticklish feeling, tried to grab Bucky's wrist to stop him from doing it again, and tried to move from the hand. He only succeeded at the latter.

Well, succeed, not really. Steve had moved from Bucky's hand, but he had only thrown himself into Bucky's lap. He was laying on his side, his head was resting on Bucky's leg, one arm was pinned under him, and the other was easily moved. Bucky wasted no time grabbing both of Steve's wrists in one hand, and holding them tight. He used his other hand to effortlessly squeeze and poke at Steve's side.

Steve was still doing some kind of squeak-laugh Bucky had never heard before.

"Why are you making that sound?"

Steve just let a whine, tugged at his wrists, then went back to the squeaks.

"You sound like a mouse." Bucky paused his pokes for a second, then started laughing. "You know, since you love Christmas," He prodded a few times at Steve's ribs. "I've got a way you can make me stop."

"Wh- wh- what." Steve wheezed between giggly breaths.

"You know that book that goes _ 'Twas the night before Christmas_?"

"Yehehese." Steve sounded confused, even through his giggles.

"_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._ And since you sound like a little mouse," He squeezed Steve's side, and Steve tried to cover up the squeaks. "If you can say the whole poem perfectly, then I'll let you go, and you can watch Christmas movies until New Years if you want." 

(He was going to let Steve watch the Christmas movies as long as he wanted no matter what, but why take the fun out of this?)

Steve kept trying to roll away, but Bucky easily held him in place, keeping the pokes on his side up as he gave Steve a few seconds to think.

"And if I can't say the whole thing?"

Bucky took a moment of consideration, "I'll stop if you give up. Then, we are turning the Christmas movies and songs off until Halloween season is over."

"Bucky that's not faihahahaha-" Bucky began squeezing his sides again.

"If you don't try Steve, you can't give up, and we'll stay here all night."

"Thahahahat's not... not - oh ghohahaha- oh god." 

"That doesn't sound like the poem, Stevie." 

Steve knew more than Bucky thought he would, but he only got to some giggled out version of _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash_ before: "Okhahahay. Okay. I givheheheve. I give. Stahahahp."

Bucky gave a few more squeezes at Steve's side, then let go of his wrists. Steve jumped to his feet so fast, and switched the TV off. Bucky just smirked at him from the couch.

Steve had sat back on the couch, arms wrapped protectively around his sides, and watching Bucky's hands closely.

"Y'know," Steve said later when they were both shutting off the lights since the trick-or-treaters had slowed down. "I only do all this Christmas stuff to mess with you." Steve smiled, mischief written all over his face.

Bucky had tackled him onto the ground. The squeaks were gone now, in their place was that loud, howling laugh Steve got whenever he got extremely sensitive.

"It's like you're asking for it this time."

"Mahahahaybe I amhahahm."

Bucky showed no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second part coming out on Christams, pre written so it is guaranteed. 
> 
> comments make my day, thanks <3


End file.
